


Одержимость

by irqa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irqa/pseuds/irqa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жестокий романс и вещества на фоне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Ориджинал кинк-фест 2012

Когда Рик Сантана жестом пригласил сесть в машину, в которой уже сидели еще двое его соотечественников, Алекс понял, что на этот раз ему хана. Его предупреждали, кто контролирует эту территорию, но он не удержался и сбыл-таки здесь товар на паршивые двести долларов. Если и было что-то досаднее, чем перспектива сдохнуть, захлебнувшись собственной кровью на каком–нибудь пустыре – так это осознание, что твоя жизнь была оценена в каких-то двести баксов.  
Но Рик, как ни странно, был настроен если не благодушно, то, во всяком случае, не агрессивно.  
– Ну вот что, студент, – сказал он, предлагая Алексу косячок. – У меня на родине тем, кто суётся на чужой участок, отрывают яйца и заставляют сожрать, но мы ж в цивилизованной стране, верно? Честно говоря, мне от этого района одна жопоболь – лезут все кому не лень, гонять вспотеешь, а прибыль просто смешная. Так что походи пока с яйцами, друг. Я тебя нанимаю. Будешь у меня – как это там – менеджером по развитию территории. Тебе, как водится, пятнадцать процентов.  
– Двадцать, – машинально возразил Алекс и сам испугался, но врожденная жадность и два года успешного бизнеса брали свое. – Район и правда неприбыльный, пятнадцать процентов мне даже расходы не покроют.  
– С хрена ли ты тогда здесь замаячил? – Казалось, его наглость только веселила Рика. Телохранители Сантаны скучающе смотрели в окно, и Алекс подумал, что, похоже, поживет еще немного.  
И это было прекрасно.  
Но после того, как они наконец договорились об условиях, и Алекс вылез из машины, в спину ему вкрадчиво произнесли:  
– У тебя хорошая подстилочка, Шеффер. Такая фигурка, такие глазки. Как это неудачник вроде тебя смог подцепить такого? Наверное, просто повезло.  
Алекс замер, прислушиваясь.  
– Он говорил, что у тебя по мескалину надежного поставщика нет, а то пошло бы просто как пирожки с мясом. Считай, что канал у тебя есть. Ты уж не разочаровывай своего малыша, ладно? Ну, бывай, до вторника.  
Хлопнула дверца, машина плавно развернулась и скрылась за поворотом, а Алекс всё еще стоял на дороге и самым внимательным образом изучал асфальт под своими ногами.  
… Доминик Майерс.  
Его подстилка, с которой ему просто повезло. Или не его подстилка. Или сильно не повезло. Он еще не понял окончательно. 

*  


Алекс сразу отметил его среди первокурсников. Не из-за длинных волос, и не из-за потертых джинсов и клетчатой рубашонки, самым похабным образом завязанной узлом на животе, не из-за плюшевого рюкзака в виде головы медведика-гризли, и даже не из-за дурацкого фургона, в котором папочка привез его в колледж. Дело было не в этом – новенький смотрел, шел, держался так, словно был тут не новеньким, а негласным хозяином этого колледжа и этой жизни.  
– Эй, кукла, – окликнул Шеффер, когда Доминик проходил неосторожно близко, – а правда, что у вас в Оклахоме за пятерку отсасывают? Возьми десятку, мне без сдачи.  
Его дружки радостно заржали, и Доминик улыбнулся тоже и сообщил, что правда – но Алекс, так и быть, может отсосать ему совершенно бесплатно.  
Тогда-то Шеффер первый раз намотал эти шатенистые кудри на руку и дернул к себе, чтобы рассмотреть наглеца поближе. Мордашка, если честно, была самая обыкновенная, серые глаза смотрели презрительно и холодно, – но, заглянув в них, Алекс почему-то отпустил свою жертву. И с тех пор залип на нее по полной программе.  
Достаточно было намекнуть кое-кому, и паренек сразу стал бы как шелковый – добрая треть колледжа прибегала к услугам Шеффера, и не менее чем десятая часть находилась перед ним в Великом и Неоплатном – но дело было не в этом. Своенравный мальчишка приглянулся ему, а вскоре Шефферу пришлось сознаться себе, что переспать с ним было бы очень даже неплохо. А еще через месяц пришлось, скрипя зубами, признать, что этого хочется прямо до умопомрачения.  
Можно было попробовать сделать его ручным, подсадив на что-нибудь хорошо цепляющее. Выбор у Алекса был; он подсылал к Доминику его ровесников, Доминик посылал ровесников туда, куда не светит жаркое оклахомское солнце.  
Это раздражало. Алекс потерял всякое терпение и самоуважение – да что за хрень такая на самом-то деле, он может получить здесь практически кого угодно, хоть по любви, хоть за деньги, хоть ради пары бесплатных доз, а вместо этого таскается за каким-то сопливым первогодком, в жизни не видавшим ничего, кроме коровьего дерьма на папашиной ферме.  
Алекс не давал ему проходу. Доминик только посмеивался.  
– Последний раз я такой цирк в начальной школе видел, – издевался он. – Я тебе нравлюсь, правда, Шеффер? Спорим, если бы я носил юбку, ты бы мне ее задирал? А хочешь, начну волосы ленточкой перевязывать? А ты станешь меня за нее тянуть? Будет весело, правда.  
Словом, он дразнил и изводил Алекса до тех пор, пока тот однажды вечером не пошел за ним следом, не втолкнул в его комнату, не зажал рот и не притиснул к стене.  
И вот тут душа и тело понеслись куда–то в сексуальный рай безо всякого экстази, потому что Доминик, поначалу, видно, испугавшийся (укусил здорово, не заживало целую неделю), вдруг обхватил за шею, прижался, выгнулся будто кошка под хозяйской лаской. А уж на поцелуй ответил так, что Шеффер едва не обкончался как старшеклассник, впервые тискающий подружку.  
Первый раз он всё же кончил постыдно быстро, даже не успев толком насадить малыша себе на член – только лишь услышав «ох, Алекс» и ощутив, что его нечестно засосали в чувствительном месте между шеей и плечом, но было так хорошо, а он терпел так долго… Зато со второго захода он заставил мальчишку расплатиться за все издевательства. Про то, что надо запереть дверь, никто и не вспомнил, но даже если бы вошел весь преподавательский состав, Алекс не выпустил бы свою добычу.  
У него был с собой только один презерватив – еще один потом нашелся в вещах соседа по комнате – и когда захотелось в третий раз, Алекс провел целых полминуты в мучительных сомнениях, можно ли вставить новоиспеченному любовнику не предохраняясь; мальчик явно был неопытен, но повел себя как-то слишком уверенно для девственника. Мало ли с кем он путался раньше, а уж как легко было подцепить в постелях родного колледжа всякую дрянь, Алекс знал лучше других.  
Но Доминик, расслабленный, довольный, ласковый, потянул его под душ, и там все сомнения отпали.  
Шеффер возвращался к себе, только из гордости не держась за стенку, чувствуя себя выжатым и удовлетворенным до последнего предела – и всерьез воображал, что теперь так будет каждый день. Наконец-то, набегался уже, сколько можно?  
Но оказалось, что всё еще только начинается. 

После крышесносного первого раза Доминик не проявлял никакого интереса к сексу. Казалось, ему это совсем не нужно, тогда как Алексу хотелось каждый день и желательно каждую ночь.  
– Ну что не так, а? – шептал он, самозабвенно вылизывая и лаская партнера. – Что мне для тебя сделать, как ты хочешь, я сделаю всё, что ты велишь, скажи!  
Алекс был уверен, что любой парень спекся бы еще полчаса назад, и сам едва сдерживался, глядя на раздвинутые коленки и приподнятые бедра, на открывающийся между ними соблазнительный вид, на нежные местечки, чувствительные к ласкам языка и пальцев у всех, кроме этого маленького ублюдка, – и умирал каждый раз, когда слышал удивленный спокойный голос:  
– Чего тебе еще надо? Я же здесь, пользуйся – не хочу. Что я еще должен делать?  
Алекс сдавался – молча трахал его, зажатого, безответного, в несколько движений достигал разрядки и растягивался рядом. Он уже не мог отказаться от Доминика – он точно знал, что с мальчиком может быть обалденно хорошо, но как вновь разбудить этот огонь, не представлял, хотя и подозревал, что дело не в его талантах любовника, а в каких-то заморочках внутри этой лохматой головы. 

Хуже всего было то, что Алекс не мог уяснить себе, чего ради Доминик вообще позволяет ему затаскивать себя в постель. Люди заводят отношения, чтобы получать удовольствие, а если не его, то – деньги, или защиту, либо еще какую угодно выгоду. Доминику не нужно было от него ничего. Подарки, деньги, шмотки он принимал без благодарности, нисколько это не ценил и уж тем более не просил. Его равнодушие бесило, задевать и провоцировать его хотелось всё время, но всерьез зацепить Доминика, увы, тоже было невозможно.  
– Слушай, как это твой старик тебя учиться отослал? Я уж не спрашиваю, на какие шиши, пускай. Но кто ж без тебя будет трактор водить? Сколько вас там в вашем выводке, пять, семь? И все будут в колледжах?  
– Нас четверо, раз уж тебе интересно. Я третий. Отцу старшие помогают, а про меня он всегда говорил, что я не его, что меня мама в городе нагуляла. Говорил, что заплатит сколько нужно, но чтобы потом я сам как-нибудь в жизни устраивался, а он меня чтоб больше не видел.  
Алекс не мог понять, смеется над ним Доминик или говорит серьезно, и продолжал в том же тоне:  
– Найди себе богатого мужика, кроха, устроишься так – ни твоя ферма, ни этот колледж тебе нафиг не сдадутся.  
– Надо будет, найду, – улыбались ему в ответ. – Не сомневайся.  
Алекс и не сомневался ни секунды. Он замолкал и мрачнел, но Доминика это только смешило – он прижимался сзади, терся щекой, шептал на ухо:  
– Эта штука называется «ревность», Шеффер. 

Доминику снесло крышу только один раз, и Алекс отлично помнил, при каких обстоятельствах это случилось.  
… Их было четверо – все не из колледжа, явно из местных. Алекс, держа руку в кармане, уже проводил пальцем по лезвию, гадая, успеет ли он порезать двух, прежде чем его завалят, когда из-за трибун, куда его увели подальше от посторонних глаз, вывернул Доминик:  
– Ал, ты здесь? Мне сказали, что…  
И замолчал, увидев живописную группу. Тот, кто держал Алекса, посоветовал:  
– Скажи своей девке, Шеффер, чтоб валила отсюда нахер.  
– Всё в порядке, Доминик. Мы разговариваем. Уйди.  
Но Доминик и не думал уходить. Секунду он помедлил, оглядывая собравшихся, затем, безошибочно выцепив из четверых главного, взял его за локоть.  
– Только на две минуты, окей? – Спокойные, еле уловимо дразнящие интонации. – Он (пренебрежительный кивок в сторону Алекса) никуда не денется.  
До этого момента Алекс испытывал только животное возбуждение от предстоящей драки, но теперь его прямо-таки замутило от страха. Он смотрел издали, как Доминик вешает лапшу главному аборигену: пальцы за поясом джинсов, острые локти в стороны, – а улыбка, боже мой, зачем такая улыбка? Трое остальных тоже бросали взгляды в ту сторону – словно псы, ожидающие, когда вожак доест, и настанет их очередь. Двое всё-таки не выдержали – подошли тоже. Доминик качнул головой, откидывая волосы назад… Обступили, придвинулись ближе. Собачья свадьба, ей-богу.  
Алекс дернулся было, но его тут же призвали к порядку:  
– Куда, сука?  
– Эй, парни, а вас не много ли – четверо на одного? Может, разгрузить?  
Ребята подоспели вовремя – аборигены были явно застигнуты врасплох, и Алекс успел заметить, что Доминик стоит, не меняя позы, и в глазах у него торжество и злорадство. 

– Это я твоим позвонил, – сообщил Доминик через десять минут, когда инцидент был исчерпан. – Сразу, как только ты с этими к стадиону пошел.  
– Позвонил и молодец – какого хрена ты сам туда сунулся?  
– Не могут же они телепортироваться, надо было потянуть время.  
– Не лезь – больше – никогда – в мои – дела. Понял?  
– Не обещаю. Твои дела гораздо интереснее моих.  
Он весь дрожал мелкой дрожью, светлые глаза сверкали так, что было видно даже в наступивших сумерках.  
– Да что с тобой такое?  
– Ничего. Пойдем куда-нибудь… пожалуйста… ко мне, к тебе, всё равно… куда угодно.  
– Ты не закинулся чем-то, нет? Когда только успел.  
– Да ты издеваешься? – прошипел Доминик с непонятной яростью, вцепившись в ворот его рубашки. – Не хочешь, так и скажи! Мне пойти под кого-нибудь другого лечь? Я лягу!  
– Я тебе лягу, – пробормотал Алекс, обнимая в ответ и увлекая за собой. Его машина стояла неподалеку, и топать до своей комнаты он не собирался. Хочет быстро – сейчас малыш это получит.  
В машине Алекс полез целоваться, но Доминик со стоном отстранился, дернул нетерпеливыми пальцами ремень:  
– Слушай… давай потом полижемся… не могу больше…  
Один миг – и он уже стянул джинсы до щиколоток; Алекс гладил его одной рукой, другой смазывал свой член с помощью собственной слюны, смазки получше поблизости не было. Принялся растягивать – услышал прерывистый вздох, успокаивающе погладил по волосам, Доминик стал тереться головой о ласкающую ладонь, раз, другой, и вдруг больно цапнул зубами запястье. Звереныш кусался по любому поводу, покусывания имели десятки оттенков – сейчас это была бессильная злоба на то, что Алекс не дает ему того, что нужно.  
– Не терпится? Сейчас, мой хороший.  
Когда член оказался в нем наполовину, Доминик выдохнул сквозь зубы, прошептал что-то. Алекс качнул бедрами, продвигаясь, и тогда услышал:  
– Скажи… скажи, что ты драл меня как сучку.  
– Ах, вот что нам надо, – промурлыкал Алекс, наклоняясь ниже. Прижал губами пылающую мочку уха, лизнул под ней.  
– Как сучку, говоришь? Конееечно. С тобой только так и нужно. Мордой вниз. Задницей вверх. Зубами за шкирку, чтоб не дергался. И драть. Медленно. Потом быстрее. Потом снова медленнее. Пока не закричишь и не запросишь…  
– Ал, сволочь! Зачем ты останавливаешься, ты!..  
Заерзал, пытаясь насадиться сильнее; Алексу пришлось приложить силу, чтобы удержать его, задавая ритм самому – он слишком долго этого хотел, он не мог позволить, чтобы всё быстро кончилось.  
– Ты так хорош, Доминик… – Слова вырывались сами собой, он забыл, что должен был говорить, забыл себя самого, забыл всё на свете. – Ты так, блядь, хорош… но когда ты хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули – ты просто охренителен, ты просто… оххх…

– Тот парень назвал имя «Джейк», – сказал Доминик, когда они уже сидели успокоенные, прижавшись, переплетя пальцы. – А из твоих должников Джейк только один, Отли. Значит, это он их к тебе подослал. Видать, здорово ты ему гайки завинтил.  
– Ты что, рылся в моих записях?  
– Тебе получше надо защиту ставить. Самая тупая программа перебора пароль отгадывает через десять минут.  
– Не лезь в это, я пока еще по-хорошему прошу.  
Доминик только хихикнул.  
– Я тебе сиденье испачкал.  
– Пофиг. Дело того стоило.  
В тот момент ему действительно было безразлично абсолютно всё – он был счастлив, держа теплое, потяжелевшее тело на своих коленях, чувствуя, как голова Доминика клонится ему на плечо; засыпает, того и гляди вырубится, значит, и вправду было хорошо… значит, и вправду.  
– Как это ты не испугался, маленький мой? А если б эти четыре шкафа тебя не послушали? Пока бы я к ним сунулся, да они отвлеклась на меня – успели бы тебе мордашку испортить.  
– Были бы у тебя два старших брата-долбоеба, – сонно отозвался Доминик, – ты бы больше ничего в этой жизни не боялся… А еще я умею разговаривать с людьми, Алекс. И с придурками в том числе. «Психологию девиантного поведения» в свое время до дыр зачитал. 

Алекс знал, что Доминик презирал его занятие – тот говорил об этом не раз, не стесняясь в выражениях, – но в то же время оно странным образом интересовало его. Игнорируя запреты Алекса, он совал свой нос в дела, в которых Алекс совсем не желал его участия.  
«Я бы на твоем месте не встречался с посредником на Семнадцатой – об этой точке знают все, однажды кто-нибудь стукнет». «Джексон говорил тебе, что у него нет денег заплатить, но он врет, я точно знаю». «А кто такой Сантана, и что у тебя с ним не поделено?»  
– Если б я тебя меньше знал, я бы решил, что ты у копов уточкой…  
– Что, прости?  
– Ничего. Или ты хочешь ко мне в долю? Или присматриваешься – а вдруг меня грохнут, с какой стороны потом подойти, чтобы продолжить труды мои праведные?  
– Никогда бы не стал заниматься таким дерьмом. Ни за какие деньги.  
Алекс придвинулся ближе, положил руку на голое колено.  
– Ты такой правильный, Доминик, – прошептал он, – такой прекрасный и чистый… прямо как ангел. Точно не хочешь меня сдать? Подумай хорошенько. Тут тебе сразу и отпущение всех грехов, и спасение заблудших душ – сколько народу перейдет на крепкий кофе, только вообрази!  
– Как будто мне не все равно, – холодно отозвался Доминик, скидывая его руку. – Свою голову я им не приставлю. Как это можно запретить человеку разрушить самого себя и умереть страшной смертью?  
– Так ты на моей стороне?  
– Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, Шеффер.  
Какая-то встроенная сигнализация у Алекса в голове прямо-таки надрывалась, оповещая его: развяжись с мальчишкой, поищи кого-нибудь другого, с кем отношения будут просты и понятны… но было поздно. Алекс ненавидел себя за это, но реагировал на звук его голоса, на его взгляд, на вкус его губ, на запах его тела; он пропустил момент, когда влюбился по уши, и дороги назад больше не видел. 

*  


Ключей у Алекса не было, хотя эту меблирашку он сам снял для своего любовника. Сам он предпочитал жить поближе к своим клиентам, несмотря на неудобства коллективного сосуществования, но ему страшно хотелось завести укромную норку, где можно было бы побыть наедине, не опасаясь, что им помешают. Целых три дня, выбирая квартиру, он представлял себе сладкие ночи вдвоем, и утренний трах в душе, и завтрак на двоих – но вместо благодарности Доминик заявил, что теперь это его личное пространство, что ночью он любит спать один, и кроме того, ему будет неприятно знать, что в его отсутствие кто-то будет заходить на его территорию и трогать его вещи.  
Это было чистой воды придурью, ему назло, ведь Доминик прекрасно прожил полгода в одной комнате со своим соседом, и до этого еще целую жизнь – с кучей братьев и сестер. Алекс потом признавал, что не стоило говорить «тварь» и «обнаглевшая стерва», но в тот момент припадок бешенства перекрыл рассудок. Доминик швырнул ключи прямо ему в лицо, так, что рассек щеку, выскочил за дверь и сбежал вниз по лестнице, а потом долго и со вкусом изводил Алекса, заставляя упрашивать и умолять вернуться на любых условиях. Что-что, а заставлять себя упрашивать – это он умел.  
… Перед дверью Алекс несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, прижал холодные ладони к горящей голове. Доминик единственный, кто может вытворять с ним такое. Только он один может сделать из человека такую тряпку. Еще даже не начали выяснять отношения, а смотрите – уже всего трясет, как долбаную истеричку. Но выяснить все же придется – раз и навсегда.  
Он не может так больше. 

– Привет! – Доминик зевал и потягивался, по воскресеньям он всегда спал до полудня. – Как делишки?  
Алекс отодвинул его с дороги, вошел, захлопнул дверь.  
– Ты вчера его видел?  
– Кого?  
Взъерошенный со сна, такой весь нежный на ощупь, такой весь совершенно невинный.  
– Где вы были? Что делали? О чем говорили? Отвечай!  
– Яасно, – с удовольствием протянул Доминик. – Это ты про Рика. Отвечаю: были в парке. Сидели в машине. Говорили сначала о тебе, потом… так… потом о том, куда катится наша система образования…  
– О чём??  
– Не заморачивайся. В общем, было интересно. Он очень умный, Рик, – он ведь не жрёт того, что продаёт, в отличие от тебя... А потом… Ну – как-то незаметно пришли к тому, какой он крутой и вообще замечательный чувак. Почему-то все разговоры всегда сводятся к одному и тому же. Чудеса прямо.  
Чудеса не то слово. Это просто какая-то ёбаная магия – все, кто оказывается в шаге от Доминика, стараются понравиться ему, распускают хвост, будто видят не тоненького лохматого мальчишку, а цыпочку с грудью. И разве он, Алекс, из другого теста? Разве не бегал за ним и не старался ему понравиться? У него получилось, и вся награда за это – жить, подыхая от страха, что у кого-то другого получится тоже.  
– И что дальше?  
Доверчивая, сонная и прекрасная улыбка.  
– Он отвёз меня домой.  
– Врёшь.  
– Нет.  
– Врёшь!  
– Слушай, Ал. Я прикрыл твою задницу. Я избавил тебя от неприятностей. Очень, очень крупных неприятностей, уж ты мне поверь. И вот это вот – вместо спасибо?  
– Спас мою задницу своей? По мне уж лучше сдохнуть, чем так спасаться!  
Доминик вдруг отпихнул его с неожиданной силой:  
– Не веришь, так плевать. Отвяжись от меня, придурок, со своими допросами. Я только встал, я есть хочу.  
Он развернулся, пошел на кухню; Алекс потащился следом. Встал у него за спиной, смотрел молча, как Доминик, шваркнув на стол сначала миску с яйцами, затем разделочную доску, яростно кромсает сыр и помидоры.  
Как ни был зол, всё же не удержался – обнял сзади, поцеловал в шею, полез под длинную футболку, болтавшуюся на худом теле как мини-платьице – так и есть, под ней ничего. Задрожав всем телом, стал ласкать; Доминик тут же заехал ему локтем под ребра:  
– Отстань, животное.  
Алекс перевел дыхание, уткнулся лбом в теплый затылок.  
– Как меня достали твои выкрутасы, если б ты знал.  
– Выход там, – Доминик махнул рукой в сторону двери и тут же потыкал ножом в уцелевший помидор: – На тебя делать?  
Неизвестно, почему эта фраза стала последней каплей – но именно после нее Алексу показалось, что планка в его голове упала и покатилась с жалобным звоном.  
– Повернись.  
– Чего?  
– Я сказал - повернись. Лицом ко мне.  
Послушался – почти сразу, словно только того и ждал; посмотрел спокойно, нагло.  
– Ты в моём доме. – Алекс провел по его груди, задевая сосок через тонкую ткань, отвлекая внимание; другой рукой забрал из стиснутых пальцев нож, откинул далеко в сторону. – На тебе мои вещи. Ты – моё. Тебе не кажется, что не стоит злить меня, ты, фригидная сучка?  
– Да назови как хочешь, – отозвался Доминик, но рот так и задёргался, задело, не обманешь. – Пусть так. Отличная пара, скажи? Фригидная сучка и жадная беспринципная сволочь, которая вряд ли доживет до своего четвертака. Потому мы и вместе. Зачем портить жизнь другим людям?  
Одним движением Алекс смел со стола все, что Доминик на нем наставил. Правой рукой сгреб растрепанные волосы на затылке, собирая их в неаккуратный, но такой удобный хвост. Рванул вниз, прижался бедрами, грубо подталкивая, заставляя лечь на спину… Какой же всё-таки гибкий и податливый, маленький гаденыш!  
– И что дальше? – прошептал Доминик, кусая губы и, не жалея волос, стараясь вывернуться так, чтобы смотреть Алексу в глаза. – Ударишь меня? Давай. Врежь мне. Но только это вряд ли тебе поможет – меня били так, что вы с Сантаной смотрели бы и плакали, и всё равно ни-ко-му не помогало!  
– У меня свои методы. Увидишь, поможет.  
Успел перехватить взлетевший кулак, с силой придавил запястье к столешнице, намотал волосы до упора, дернул еще сильнее; едва удержался от того, чтобы навалиться всем телом, принять в себя жалобный вскрик – и без того подействовало как глоток спирта, ударило в голову, огнем растеклось по телу.  
– Нравится нас дразнить, правда? Нравится думать, что каждый может взять тебя силой, может поставить тебя как свою шлюху – вот так?..  
Выпустил волосы – Доминик всхлипнул, дернул головой, – и тут же рывком перевернул на живот, не отпуская запястье. Расстегнул молнию на брюках, высвобождая член, – стояк и так давно рвался на волю, но от вида беззащитной оттопыренной задницы сделался тверже стола, на котором корчилась его жертва. Как же хитро устроен, стервец: весь из острых углов, коленки, плечи, локти, язык и тот такой, что можно порезаться – и только задница нежная, мягкая, совсем девичья, словно для того и создана, чтоб раз дорвавшиеся больше не отлипли.  
– Какой же я дурак… – Надавил, заставляя вздрагивающего Доминика прогнуться и шире развести ноги. – Больше никаких «глаза в глаза». Никаких поцелуев. Никаких уговоров. Никакого растягивания…  
– Ал, не надо…  
– И никакой смазки.  
– Ал, не делай так со мной!  
– Заткнись. Просто заткнись!  
Приставив головку к входу, Алекс с силой надавил, ожидая тесноты и сопротивления, он был готов к тому, что с первого раза не получится, и потому едва не ахнул, когда член вошел сразу наполовину и на удивление легко: в опустевшей, звенящей голове промелькнуло, что соблазнительный зад со вчерашнего дня разворочен здоровенным мексиканским стволом, но тут же понял, что мальчик попросту расслаблен, так, как никогда не был с ним раньше – и готов принять его, прямо сейчас, всего, немедленно…  
– Ал! Мне больно!  
Тяжело выдохнув, Ал сунул руку ему под живот, грубо стиснул член, такой же каменный, как и у него самого.  
– Рассказывай.  
Доминик всхлипнул еще громче, задвигался, трахая чужой кулак, уползая вперед, соскальзывая; Алекс не выдержал, снова сгреб его волосы, дернул назад.  
–Не смей! Вот так!.. Нравится, испорченная маленькая тварь? Не встает без адреналина? Спишь со мной ради дозы? Нравится так, сучонок?  
– Нра… вится, – еле слышно, сквозь зубы. Растопырил локти, вжался грудью в стол, выгнул спину и уже, видимо, не обращает внимания на боль. – Нравится... – Жалобный, громкий вскрик, когда Алекс начинает двигаться быстрее и безжалостнее. – Нравится. Нравится!..  
Перед тем, как его окончательно накрыло, Алекс слышал что-то похожее на «пожалуйста», «да», «боже да» и, кажется, «люблю», но в последнем он не был уверен – уж очень шумело тогда в голове. 

Обниматься на полу в обществе двух табуреток и ножки стола было чертовски неудобно, но разомкнуть объятия тоже не имелось никакого желания и возможности.  
– Правда ничего не было? – невпопад спросил он, и блаженное довольство на лице Доминика сменилось раздражением.  
– Конечно, нет, – ответил он с досадой. – Ну, дал ему немного себя погладить. Но развернул же обратно, прежде чем парню совсем мозги отшибло.  
– А он так и послушался. Да я бы на его месте....  
– Ал, ко мне пристают с детства. Если б я не умел говорить «нет», у меня была бы не задница, а Большой бостонский тоннель.  
– Что-то тебе твое умение сейчас не сильно помогло, – пробормотал Алекс, поднимая голову с его груди, но Доминик лишь бросил на него короткий взгляд сверху вниз – так смотрят на любимое, не очень умное дитя, которое сморозило такую глупость, что только покачать головой и пропустить мимо ушей.  
За этот взгляд, да еще за маячащую перед глазами картинку – огромная волосатая лапища оглаживает нежный вздрагивающий живот, лезет выше и щупает крохотные сжавшиеся мальчишеские соски, – страстно захотелось повалить любовника на спину и от души ободрать кулак о ровные, белоснежные зубы… Но сил не было, и Алекс только удобнее пристроился у него на груди, слушая неспокойный, уже выравнивающийся стук сердца, то и дело пытаясь поймать приглушенные толчки губами.  
– Доминик, – шепотом, между поцелуями, – милый мой, теплый мальчик, дрянная девчонка, как мне быть, что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестал так меня мучить? Ты ведь осознаешь, что ты ненормален, малыш? Понимаешь, что крыша твоя съехала далеко и всерьез?  
Доминик не отвечал, дыша ровно, словно задремав – но его затылок опирался на табуретку, и в это верилось с трудом.  
– Пусть я мудак. Пускай. Но я ведь хочу того же, чего хотят и все обычные люди… А ты? Что станешь делать, когда драйв поизотрется, когда ловить здесь кайф уже не получится? Что будет с тобой дальше? Запишешься добровольцем, возьмешь автомат и будешь в горячих точках днем мочить повстанцев, а по ночам стонать под командирами? Ты тоже не доживешь до четвертака, Доминик, ты не доживешь даже до двадцатника – и вовсе не потому, что в темноте наступишь на осколочную мину.  
Теплая ладонь легла на его затылок, и Алекс захлебнулся признанием, так и не сумев произнести его вслух:  
«Я убью тебя раньше, чем ты меня оставишь. Я не шучу».  
Доминик улыбнулся, не открывая глаз – так, будто что-то почуял, будто услышал отголосок невысказанной угрозы. Погладил по волосам, снисходительно и нежно, словно крупного, но ручного зверя, который трется о ноги, выпрашивая ласку.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, чей ты на самом деле? – Алекс приподнялся, вглядываясь в юное, спокойное, почти детское в своей безмятежности лицо злыми, отчаянными глазами. – Знаешь?  
– Про добровольцев – это отличная идея, Шеффер. И да, я знаю, кто здесь чей.


End file.
